


Sometimes You See The Bullet...

by flickawhip



Series: Aradia's Girls - Death Maiden In Love [1]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Death Maiden, F/F, Temporary Character Death, brought back to life
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-06
Updated: 2016-05-06
Packaged: 2018-06-06 17:46:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 741
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6763942
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flickawhip/pseuds/flickawhip
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Death-maidens need love too. </p><p>RP Fic.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sometimes You See The Bullet...

Annie had seen the flash. She had heard the noise and she had felt the searing pain as her body was struck by the bullet. She had crumpled to the floor and then....... She must have crawled...because she was now laying on the drive way of a small cottage type house. It looked inviting, cosy and safe...yet there was a strange stillness and coldness about it too. She was with in crawling distance of the door... The door had opened just as Annie pulled herself inside. Inside the cottage looked like a Wicca or some form of Pagan setting with all the herbs, crystals and arcane books around.

 

"Oh sweetheart....no need to crawl...you can walk now…"

A soft soothing voice said. Annie rose slowly, nervously. 

"Where am I?"  
"In my house baby girl."  
"Oh."  
A woman stepped out of the shadows. She was of average height and pleasingly plump. She had long flowing curly blonde hair and big green-grey eyes. Her style of dress made her look rather like a gypsy witch/fortune teller with bright colourful clothes and big earrings. She smiled at Annie. It was a warm friendly smile...but in spite of all her warmth, friendly personality and colours there was bizarrely a chill of the grave about this woman.   
"H... hello?"  
"Hello Annie…"  
"H… how do you know me...?"  
"Because I'm Aradia Anastasia, Annie…"  
"The... no."

Annie stepped back, once, then twice, yelping as she tripped backwards over a step. 

"No... no I can't be..."  
Aradia quickly stepped forward and caught her.

"Shhh shhh my little dove…"

She soothed softly pulling her to her and into an comforting embrace as she stroked her hair.

"Shhhh its okay...your dead its true.... but your also not dead.... you’re at the end of your life.... but also about to resume your mortal life."  
"W....Why?"  
"Why what sweetie?"  
"Any of it... All of it."  
"I'll need specifics hun I can't answer such a broad and general question satisfactorily…"  
"Why am I... here?"  
"Because sweetie your life has reached a point where it could end.... or continue...depending…"  
"Depending on what?"  
"Depending on.... what you choose later."  
"What happens later?"  
"That’s for later."

Aradia said taking Annie by the hand and leading her to the small window.

"I'm sorry to do this...but I'm compelled to...look through the window my dove."  
"I... can't. Not alone."  
"I'll be right behind you."  
Annie whimpered, but looked.  
"I'm here it’s okay...just watch sweetie...its only images they can't hurt you."  
Annie had visibly flinched even at the sight of the gunshot, her whining whimpers turning to sobs. Aradia began rubbing her back and shoulders.

"Shhhh…"  
Annie had turned as the window blanked again, burying her face in Aradia's neck. Aradia murred and stroked Annie's hair with one hand...while the other slowly and gently unzipped her dress. Annie's sobs had calmed slowly under Aradia's soft stroking, her voice low as she finally spoke. 

"What happens now?"  
Aradia smiled as she finished unzipping Annie's dress.

"We make love…"

She purred kissing Annie as her dress fell from her body. Annie mewled even as she responded. Aradia stroked her hands over Annie's naked body. Annie mewled again.   
"Enjoying yourself?"  
"Oh yes."  
Aradia smiled and cupped Annie's breasts. Annie mewled softly.  
"Mmmmm have I found an Erogenous spot on you?"  
"Yes."  
Aradia smiled and began teasing and playing with Annie's breasts. Annie continued to mewl.   
"For someone who was Hetro in life... you've taken to lesbian love-making very fast…"  
"I was... confused... in life, now it makes sense."  
"In that case.... would you like to finally feel what it’s like to have another ladies fingers inside of you?"  
"Yes... please."  
Aradia smiled and turned Annie around and made her lift up on leg and rest it on the sofa she then slowly began pushing two fingers into her. All the while looking her directly in the eye. Annie mewled, soon coming apart. Aradia smiled and kissed Annie placing her hand over her eyes as she did so.

"Good girl...I'll be in touch."

The words seemed to grow more distant as Aradia spoke. Annie felt her hand move and she opened her eyes.... she was back where she had started laying on the floor of her own house next to the gun...there was a hole in the wall behind her....but no gun-shot wound on her, no blood, nothing.


End file.
